BAD BOY, BAD BOY
by RichaCo
Summary: Shippo finds a gag kit in Kagome's backpack and starts raising all kinds of hell. But when Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku get tired of it, will he get what's coming to him? Rated for language adult themes and spanking.
1. Default Chapter

My third fic! YAY! I hope you enjoy this fic. Just don't flame me to bad if you don't like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. I wish I did.  
  
BAD BOY, BAD BOY  
  
Chapter 1: The gag kit and the Kitsune  
  
"Inuyasha, I really need to go back home! I have a lot of work to catch up on!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha just gave his usual scowl and answered "No way, wench! Your going to stay right here so we can find those jewel shards! Got it?" He started walking towards here.  
  
Kagome knew, full well that he was going to attempt to drag here back to the village. Before he could reach her, she said "Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground, hard. "Bitch! What was that for?"  
  
"For not respecting my need to go home. I need to go and see my family, Inuyasha." With that said, Kagome hoisted here backpack over her shoulder and jumped down the well.  
  
Shippo, who had just wandered over in time to see Inuyasha getting a "sit" ran over and asked "So, what did you do this time?"  
  
Inuyasha, who was in a very bad mood, just cuffed the boy on the head and walked off.  
  
Shippo just sat there, rubbing the new lump on his head. As he sat there, cursing Inuyasha for hitting him without a cause, he noticed a very big box sitting near the well he wandered over to it and sniffed it. It smelled like Kagome.  
  
"This must have fallen out of here backpack." Whispered Shippo. He opened up the box and found many interesting things in it. One item reminded him of vomit, but it had no smell. Another looked like a whistle.  
  
As he was rummaging through the contents of the box, he found a book in it. The book was entitled "Giant Joke and Prank Kit. Foll your friends and enemies."  
  
Shippo sat there, staring at the book. Then, he opened it up. Inside, there were a lot of drawings and words. He knew how to read, so he began. As he read, he began to understand what the items in the box were used for.  
  
He learned that the whistles were Fart Whistles, used to make it sound like someone had passed gas. And the different candies in the box were foul- tasting fish and garlic candies.  
  
The book also told him how to perform these gags. It also told him how to do some jokes with items that were not in the kit.  
  
After an hour of reading, a sly grin crossed over the young Kitsune's face. "This may just be what I need." He said as he thought back on all the times Inuyasha had treated him poorly.  
  
He put the book back in the box and picked the box up. After some difficulty, he managed to take to box and hide it in some bushes near Kaede's hut. It was already late in the day and he was tired.  
  
He decided to pull the pranks in the morning when he was feeling more energetic. He went into Kaede's hut and went straight to bed with one thought on his mind. "Revenge is so very, very sweet."  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Well, there is the first chapter. I know that It may not look that good now, but it will get better, I promise. Pls R/R!!! 


	2. prank 1: Inuyasha

Note: Nothing to say, really. Here's the second chapter. Review people.  
  
Chapter 2: Prank #1: Inuyasha  
  
Shippo awoke, bright and early the next morning. Sango and Miroku were still asleep and Inuyasha was out hunting. Shippo grinned with ecsitement. This was his chance.  
  
Shippo went outside and got the gag kit out of the bushes. Then he searched the book for a good gag. When he found one he liked, he went to work setting it up. Inuyasha would not be back for another hour or so and Miroku and Sango wouldn't be up for another two hours, at least.  
  
Shippo went to a nearby stream and filled a bucket with ice-cold water. When he got back to the hut, he opened the door slightly and, with a lot of difficulty, managed to put the bucket on top of the door.  
  
After that, shippo went to the gag kit again and got out a can that was labled "Fart Spray" and sprayed the entire area around Kaede's hut with it. Inuyasha's nose was so sensitive, he would probably need to get inside A.S.A.P to escape the smell.  
  
Shippo grinned at his handy-work. If all went well, Inuyasha would be soaked and no one would be the wiser. He quickly hid himself in the bushes, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to find him with that fart stuff around.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was heading back to the hut after an unsuccessful hunt. He was now thouroly pissed. As he reached the village and neared Kaede's hut, he smelled something truly awful.  
  
It reminded him about rotting flesh over a fire! He had to get away! Not knowing what else to do, he ran straight towards the house, unaware that a young Kitsune was watching with hysterics in the bushes.  
  
Inuyasha was on the verge of gagging! As he neared the door, he noticed that it was opened slightly. "Good." He said. "Saves me the trouble of breaking it down."  
  
Inuyasha flung to door open, but as he was about to enter, a bucket of icy water fell directly on his head.  
  
*****  
  
Shippo was watching and laughing his head off. As Inuyasha started to spout off colorful language, Shippo decided to leave. It was amazing that Sango and Miroku were still asleep.  
  
Shippo sat next to the gag kit as his laughter toned down. "That was a lot of fun." He whispered to himself. "I think I'll do a few more pranks. Just for the sheer fun of it."  
  
He grinned. This was going to be a lot of fun. for him anyways.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ There you go, second chapter up! Hallejua! Just review and tell me what you think. I accept Praise, advice, and mild flames as long as it's not really heavy duty. 


	3. prank 2:Sango

Note: Well, I am glad that so many people are reading this fic. I just hope that people keep reading it.  
  
Chapter 3: prank #2: Sango  
  
Sango was at the hot spring. Both her and Miroku had woken up to Inuyasha's cursing. He had a bucket stuck on his head for some reason and he was drenched from head to toe in ice water.  
  
After they had managed to pry the bucket off of Inuyasha's head, he told them about the smell and the bucket landing on his head after he had entered the house. Sango and Miroku both went outside, but the air was crystal clear to them. That's when Sango announced that she was going to the hot spring.  
  
She had started to soak and was perfectly relaxed when she noticed a piece of candy lying on the ground. "That's strange." She thought. "That looks like the candy that Kagome brings with her every time that she comes back."  
  
Sango had grown to like those candies. She got out of the hot spring, forgetting about her current nudeness and walked over to it. It was near a few bushes. She picked it up, unwrapped it, and plopped it into her mouth. She made a face as if she had been slashed across the ass.  
  
She spat out the candy and said "This stuff tastes like raw fish!"  
  
Before she could react, she felt something kick her in the ass. It was a wooden log that was tied to a vine. The force of the impact knocked her over the bush and right on top of.  
  
"Miroku!" she shouted. She was lying on top of him, naked. Quickly, she got off of him and covered herself as best she could with her arms.  
  
"Lady Sango, I did not know you felt that strongly about me."  
  
*****  
  
Shippo snuck away just as Sango started wailing on Miroku as hard as she could. He was in giggles. He had set the candy there, knowing that Sango couldn't resist them. He had also pushed the log down from a tree. He had also known that Miroku would be there too.  
  
"Who's next? Kirara or Miroku?" he asked himself. He decided to do Miroku next. This was going to be great, and there was nothing that could ruin his fun.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Well, there's chapter three. I realize that these chapters are not that long, but this is supposed to be a short fic made for amusement. Keep in mind that this is my first attempt at humor. PLZ read and review! 


	4. prank 3: Miroku

Note: I would like to thank all my reviewers that have sent their opinions thus far. I am delighted that you like this stuff. This is my first attempt at humor. Also, as I have said before, I know that these chapters are short, but I don't know how to make them any longer. If you have any suggestions, then tell me. Thanks! ON WITH THE SHOW!!  
  
Chapter 4: Prank #3, Miroku  
  
Miroku had just managed to pry himself off the ground after Sango's little outburst. He had been peeping again and then she had gotten out of the spring and started walking toward the bush that he was hiding behind. For a moment, he was worried that she had discovered him. But then, she bent down and threw something into her mouth. She mad a sour face and the nest thing he knew, she jumped over the bushes and landed on top of him.  
  
He had to wonder what had made her leap like that. He decided to discard the thought for now and went for a walk in the woods.  
  
He had been walking for awhile now when he heard something in the bushes rustle. Cautiously, he edged a little nearer to the bushes. He was about five feet away when it happened.  
  
What looked like a giant, red, fingerless glove on a spring jumped out of the bushes and punched him right in his arousal, causing him to double over in pain. And as soon as it had appeared, it retracted back into the bushes.  
  
Miroku just laid there, clutching his crotch and moaning. After about a minute of that, he got up and rolled up his sleeves, preparing to do harm to the strange thing that had violated his manhood.  
  
But, as he jumped over the bushes, he fell into an extreamly deep pit. As he hit the bottom, he found it to be filled with water. As he was about to stand, He felt something bite him in the ass. With another cry of pain, he shot out of the hole and onto solid ground.  
  
As he got up, he found that the pain in his rear hadn't receded. He looked down to see a small eel chewing on his fleshy unmentionable. "Let go of me, you aquatic bastard." He said as he pulled the eel off and flung it aside.  
  
*****  
  
Once again, Shippo was sitting in the forest near the gag kit. He was barley able to breath because of all the laughing that he had been doing. He put the extending boxing clove back and took out the booklet again. After flipping through it for awhile, he found one that seemed appropriate for Kirara. He grinned at his newest plan.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Uh-oh! What does Shippo have planned this time, and how much longer will his fun last? All will be answered in the next few chapters of BAD BOY, BAD BOY! Please read and review. 


	5. The dicovery of the naughty one and the...

Note: RichaCo here! This is not going to be on of my longest fics. But I hope you enjoy it just the same. I'm expecting it to run for about two more chapters. Please enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 5: The discovery of the naughty one and the meeting of the victims  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all sitting near a small river. Earlier on, they learned that each of them had suffered some strange sort of catastrophy today.  
  
Inuyasha explained that the reason that he had been cursing this morning was because he had smelled something awful and when he entered the hut trying to get away from the smell, a big bucket of ice water fell on his head.  
  
Sango had told them about her run-in with a piece of fishy candy and the log that had hit her in the ass. After that, she landed on top of Miroku.  
  
Miroku had said that, after Sango was done beating him up, he went for awald. Nest, his essential parts were assaulted by a big red glove and then he fell in a pit with a big eel in it.  
  
They all pondered why this was happening when the heard someone giggling in the bushes. They all headed over, curious as to what the sound was.  
  
As they neared the bushes, they saw Shippo standing by a big bos that had, in big letters, GIANT GAG KIT.  
  
All of them knew what a gag kit was because of what Kagome had told them. They all put two and two together, and it dawned on them that Shippo must have been the one that did all this to them.  
  
Then, Shippo started talking to himself between giggles. "Man, this is so much fun! First there was Inuyasha with that fart spray and bucket, then there was Sango with the candy and the log, and finally, there was miroku with that extendable boxing glove and the pit with the eel."  
  
Inuyasha and the others slipped away to a nearby clearing. "So, that's whats been going on around here." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well what are we going to do about it?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I have a suggestion." Said Sango. "Why not give him a taste of his own medicine?"  
  
"I don't think that would do much." Said Miroku. "Inuyasha has beaten him up so many times, I don't think that a few pranks will get the message across."  
  
"Well," said Sango, " Kagome told me about a punishment in her time that is used to diciplin children that have done something pretty bad, and I think this qualifies. She called it a spanking. Since I'm the only one that she told how to conduct it, I'll give it to him."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku agreed to this plan of action. They also planned to do a few pranks on him first, to lure him into this "spanking".  
  
_____________________________________________________________ uh-oh! Looks like Shippo is in trouble! I need reviews for insperation, People! 


	6. Prank 4: Shippo? A punishment delivered

Well, I believe that this is the last chapter to my third story. Short, wasn't it? Well, anyway, I will be posting many more stories on ff.net in the near future. Also, Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. Your support was greatly appreciated. So, Without further adue, I present the final chapter to BAD BOY, BAD BOY!  
  
Chapter 6: prank #4: Shippo? A punishment dealt.  
  
Shippo was fiddling with a tube of Laxatives. Kagome had told him that laxatives were used to make people go to the bathroom. His latest plan was to put the entire tube into Kirara's food dish and mix it with her next food serving.  
  
He giggled to himself as he wandered off, looking for Kirara. He knew that she always ate outside. He still had the memory of the three previous pranks in his mind. He couldn't help but laugh at his cleverness. He had gooten away with all this and on one was the wiser.  
  
He entered a small clearing that had Kirara's food dish in it. Kirara, herself was nowhere in sight. He approached the small bowl and found it filled with what Kagome called Meow Mix.  
  
He was just close enough to put the laxatives in the dish, when a big log on a long vine swung down and smashed into him. He was sent flying, straight up into the trees.  
  
He flew forwards a few hundred feet and landed in a conveniently located pit. As he landed at the bottom, he found it to be very wet. As he got up, he felt something bit him, hard, on his leg (Not the ass that comes later).  
  
He shot up and out of the hole. He landed next to an old hut that no one used anymore. He figured that this would be a good opportunity to rest.  
  
Not noticing that the door was opened, slightly, Shippo rushed in.  
  
As the door swung open, a bucket of ice water fell on top of him. He stumbled inside, now thoroughly soaked, and lifted the bucket off of his head.  
  
As he looked around, he saw Sango in the corner. She had a very disturbing grin on her face and she was holding a big, wooden paddle in her hand.  
  
"Shippo," she said, " did you find it funny when Inuyasha was drenched with that bucket of water fell on his head. And was it silly when I was hit in the ass by a log and flew on top of Miroku? And didn't it just fill you with glee when Miroku's man parts were attacked and he fell down a hole with an eel in it?"  
  
Shippo gulped. They had figured out that he was the cause of their most recent mishaps. He turned around and tried to make a bolt for the door, but Sango grabbed his tail and lifted him off the ground.  
  
Shippo was close to praying. Sango went over to the corner that she had been sitting at and dragged out and old chair. She sat down and put Shippo over her lap. Then, she pushed his tail onto his back and put her free hand over both, the tail and his back.  
  
Shippo tried to squirm out of her grasp, but it was no use. Sango raised the wooden paddle that she had been holding and brought it down on Shippo's buttocks. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" shouted Shippo.  
  
Sango continued this little rhythm of bringing the paddle down on the young kitsune. Shippo continued to wail as the she beat him.  
  
******  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were listening to Shippo's punishment outside the hut. They were only to glad that the fox brat was finally getting what he deserved after what he did to them.  
  
******  
  
Kagome stepped out of the well and into feudal Japan. She had discovered that her brother had accidentally slipped a joke kit into her backpack. She had also found out that it had fallen out after she jumped into the well.  
  
"Mabey the others found it already." She said to herself as she headed off towards the village.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Well, that's it. What do you think? Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Shippo. He is actually one of my favorite anime characters. I just did this because it seemed like a good way for him to get back at Inuyasha for once. Peace, out!  
  
RichaCo 


	7. Punishment 2

1Yes, by uber-popular demand, I am adding one last chapter to this story depicting what Kagome thinks of this whole thing. I hope you enjoy it and I hope it satisfies all of your expectations, especially all of you who have been E-mailing me for this.

_**Chapter 7: Punishment #2**_

Shippo was waiting nervously in one of the bedrooms in Kaede's hut now. His butt still stung a LOT from the spanking he had received earlier and now he couldn't even sit down without feeling a jolt of pain.

Currently, Kagome was talking with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha over what had happened the past day and she didn't sound very happy about it. The way things were going, it looked like she would scold him... of course, a scolding wouldn't be anything compared to the beating he had received earlier. He sighed a bit and paced around the room, hearing little snips of the conversation here and there like, "... little brat... had to spank him... why... eel... punch in the crotch... stink..." It was all pretty muddled since they were all voicing their complaints at once.

After what seemed like an eternity, the talking stopped and Shippo could clearly hear three sets of feet exiting the hut and a fourth pair heading towards the door to the room he was currently in rather briskly. He quickly sat down, though it hurt to do so and put on his best 'I'm too cute to scold' look. There was a small click and squeak as the door was opened and there stood Kagome, looking very annoyed. He frowned a bit when he saw the wooden spoon she held. "Um... Hi, Kagome." he said.

Kagome sighed and walked over, sitting beside him, looking directly at him. "Hello, Shippo. Inuyasha and the others told me what happened and I must say I am very disappointed in how you behaved like that. And Inuyasha is mad at me because I was the one who left the gag kit here in the first place, even if it wasn't by accident."

Shippo winced. "I'm sorry..." he whispered a bit, staring down at the floor. He hadn't meant to get her in trouble.

Kagome shook her head. "I know you didn't mean to... but Sango told me that she had to go as far as spanking you for this, right?"

Shippo nodded and rubbed his butt a bit. "It hurt, Kagome!" He whined, hoping to earn sympathy points with her.

Kagome shook her head. "Shippo, listen to me. From what I hear you did, you deserved every smack she gave you and since I feel responsible for what happened and it was partly my fault, I'm going to take charge of this and make sure that it doesn't happen again. First off, I'm going to have to stop putting things that aren't essential into my backpack to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again. This includes gifts for a while."

Shippo wanted to protest, but he nodded, knowing that if he found anything like that gag kit in her backpack again, he would probably end up repeating history. "Alright..."

Kagome nodded. "And I'm also going to make sure that you've learned your lesson. I don't think it had much of an impression coming from Sango, so I'm going to spank you again and hope it leaves a bit more of an impression on you."

Shippo jumped up and ran to the corner. "NO! Not again, no, no, no!"

Kagome shook her head and sighed heavily, reaching over to him and pulling him over to her easily, setting him over her lap. "Shippo, please, I don't want this to be harder than it has to be, this hurts me too. I honestly never thought I'd ever have to discipline you in this manner."

Shippo squirmed harder, but Kagome was stronger than the young demon and he gave a small squeak as he felt his pants being pulled down to his knees. "W-what!" he shouted, unsure of what was happening.

Kagome frowned lightly. "Oh, I guess Sango spanked you with your clothes on... this one is going to be on your bare bottom."

Shippo yelped and tried to squirm away again, but his efforts were stopped dead as he felt the wooden spoon smack into his arse. He gave a loud yelp and whimpered gently. "Kagome, please no!"

Kagome shook her head, determined to be firm with him. She started a rhythm of smacking his butt with the spoon, alternating between cheeks. At each swat, Shippo let out a loud yell and kept squirming, though it did nothing to reduce the sting he felt from each spank. This continued for a solid twenty minutes until Shippo finally stopped his squirming and simply cried on her lap, his twitching a bit at each swat. Just as Kagome had guessed, this was totally different from what Sango had done. There had been only pain when Sango had done it, but with Kagome, he felt very bad and actually felt better now that he was punished.

Kagome landed a few more swats on his arse before setting the spoon down and gently pulling his pants up over his stinging butt. She helped him onto his feet and held him as he sniffled and cried gently for a while. She smiled a bit. "There, promise not to ever do something like that again?"

Shippo nodded. "I promise, Kagome... I promise."

Kagome nodded. "Good, now go out and play for a bit, okay?"

Shippo nodded and gave her a small peck on the cheek before running out of the room.

Kagome sighed gently as she sat back against the wall. Disciplining someone was never easy. That much she had learned from her mother. But at least he had learned his lesson...

There was a loud smash and splash from outside and she distinctly heard Inuyasha shout, "GOD DAMN YOU, SHIPPO!"

Kagome sighed a bit. Well... maybe he hadn't...


	8. Geez! Punishment 3

1Wow, you people really like seeing Shippo get punished don't you? Okay, I have received even more IM's and E-mails requesting the continuation of this fic. As such, I shall do so for you all... and I was given a very nice picture that shall influence the end of this chapter... and I have some links here that I found a few days ago, all from the same site. The site is basically a large anthology of spanking art done by many lovely artists and I was lucky enough to stumble on some Inuyasha ones... the links below will take you to the pages that have the pictures on them, though you might have to scroll up and down to find them.

http/mediasp.kir.jp/bbsnote/bbsnote.cgi?fcpage&sort0&page70 First pic on the page. Inuyasha spanking Shippo. Fourth pick on the same page is Miroku spanking Sango. And the pic right after that is Kagome spanking Shippo.

Hope they make you laugh as much as they did me. If the link isn't active, then just copy and past it into your browser bar. Check them out before or after you read this chapter, kay? I'm sure the artists of the site would greatly appreciate your support.

_**Chapter 8: Geez! Punishment #3**_

Shippo was now running through the forest, trying desperately to get away from the angry dog demon that was now chasing him with a vengeance. He gulped a bit, but he couldn't suppress a small giggle. It had been too hard to pass up. Inuyasha had been standing next to a large pool of water and the tree behind him was rotted almost to the point of collapse. It didn't take much to make the tree tip over, smashing him in the head and sending him into the water. Of course he had been sore afterwards and he probably planned on making Shippo just as sore.

Shippo looked back behind him and blew a sigh of relief when he saw no one chasing him anymore. He looked back ahead just in time to run smack dab into Inuyasha's leg. Gulping, Shippo looked upward to see Inuyasha giving him one of the most disturbing grins imaginable. "Hey there, brat. Didn't learn your lesson the last two times?" he asked.

Shippo started to back up and was about to turn tail and run, but Inuyasha reached down a grabbed him by the shirt before he could move. "Looks like it's my turn to teach you a little lesson, hm?"

Shippo squirmed, trying desperately to get out of Inuyasha's grasp. "Lemme go!" he shouted as Inuyasha tucked him under his arm.

Inuyasha shook his head and gave out a soft growl, grabbing the hem of Shippo's pants and yanking them down to his knees. Shippo, now very familiar with what would happen next, started flailing even more wildly. If being spanked by Kagome with a wooden spoon had hurt, there was no telling what a half demon would do. "No, Inuyasha! Please don't!" he begged, kicking his feet so hard it sent his pants down to the ground.

Inuyasha snorted and ignored the plea, raising his hand and bringing it down on the unprotected backside of the young kid. As predicted, Shippo immediately started wailing and thrashing under the older demon's grasp. However, Inuyasha was much stronger than he was and easily kept his grip on the struggling fox demon.

The spanking was long and merciless. Add to it, Shippo had already been spanked two other times that day as well. His rear end went from pink to red to crimson quickly under Inuyasha's hand of doom. As he spanked, Inuyasha walked through the forest, ignoring the wails of the kit and only spanked him harder. He had been thoughtful enough to pick up the kid's pants before they left, but that was where his kindness ended.

Shippo was completely unaware of their change of environment, nor did he care that much since he was currently preoccupied with the fact that his bum was on fire. Finally, after what seemed like hours, which had only really been a good ten minutes, the constant slapping ceased and Shippo's sobs gradually died down until his rational thought returned and he was able to assess the situation. He looked around and discovered that they had walked all the way back to the village, as it turned out. He looked over his shoulder and gulped as he saw Kagome standing there, arms crossed, that annoyed look on her face again.

Inuyasha handed him to her and she took his pants as well. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Are you alright?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I'll be fine, just a bump on my head and sopping clothes, but still, something should be done about that kid!"

Shippo squirmed a bit. "I'm sorry." he said meekly.

Kagome frowned down at him. "You said you were sorry ten minutes ago after I punished you and you promised me you would stop causing trouble, Shippo. That hurts my feelings and makes me feel as if I can't trust you." She sighed and took him inside, to the same room she had punished him earlier. She set him down on the hard wood floor and he gave a small whimper at the sting it caused him. "Kagome, please don't spank me again!"

Kagome shook her head. "No, not this time. I think Inuyasha handled that very well." Shippo breathed a sigh of relief, but Kagome wasn't done yet. "However, it's become clear to me that just a spanking isn't going to teach you a lesson, so I though a little more of an extended punishment was in order."

Shippo gulped and rubbed his sore bottom. "W-what do you mean?" he asked.

Kagome walked over to her pack. "A friend of mine at my school just had a brother born and she keeps bringing diapers and such to school and gives them to me, sort of as a momento, I guess." She turned to him with the diaper and a small bottle of baby powder in her hands. "Shippo, until I can truly believe that you've learned your lesson, you will be wearing this diaper everywhere you go."

Shippo blushed hard. "B-but Kagome! I don't need a diaper! I know how to used the potty!"

Kagome sighed gently and sat down next to him. "Yes, I know, but this is actually used in my time as a punishment for children who don't act their age. The sooner you start acting a little more mature, the sooner this will come off, understand?"

Shippo sniffled and nodded. "Yes, Kagome..."

Kagome smiled and laid him down on his back, gently placing the diaper over him and adding a bit of powder to prevent rash, though it would still sting his butt from how much he had been punished lately. She secured it and set his pants down next to her back pack. "Alright, Shippo, you can go now."

Shippo sat up, rubbing his but and gulping, still having a large blush on his face. "What? But people will see me in the diaper! It'll be embarrassing!"

Kagome nodded. "You didn't seem to care about how embarrassed Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were when you pulled all those pranks on them, did you?" She knew she sounded a little harsh, but she had learned from her mother, who often used such punishments on her, the memory making her unconsciously blush.

Shippo gave something between a sigh and a sob and gently started to waddle out of the place. Kagome sighed and sat down. Even though he was being punished, she wouldn't let him suffer too much from others...

There was a loud burst of laughter as Inuyasha saw Shippo walking around with a diaper on. This was one such instance. Kagome stuck her head out the window and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, SIT!"

(WHAM!) Inuyasha went down like a ton of bricks, effectively ending his laughing streak. Shippo smiled back at Kagome. "Thank you."

Kagome nodded. "Anytime."

END: CHAPTER 8

There... now, if you people want another chapter, I'd be glad to oblige, as this has been a big breath of fresh air for me and it's kinda fun continuing a fic I though I had already ended, lol.


	9. revenge

1And thus, a new chapter comes to you. Thanx for all the wonderful ideas and everything. You keep my fire going! Anyway, next chapter coming now.

_**Chapter 9: rage and revenge**_

Inuyasha was angry. Very angry. It made him happier knowing that Shippo had been punished properly, but he couldn't enjoy the fact that the brat was waddling around in a diaper with Kagome sitting him every time he even tried to enjoy the fact. As such, he just sighed and started plotting. A mind and idea fueled by rage and revenge often led to distaster.

After several minutes of plotting, he came up with one of those half-assed, half-brained ideas that only came to mind in bad movies. The sun was setting anyway, the perfect time to take action.

Under the cover of darkness, he trudged back to the hut, silent as he could be. He slowly crept to Kagome's back and rummaged through it until he pulled out a pair of those scissor things she used to cut strips of paper for Kaede's spells. He slunk over to Sango and slowly, carefully, cut a large square out of the bottom of her Kimono and demon-fighting suit. Her ass was now thoroughly exposed. That task done, he crept over to Shippo and planted the scissors carefully next to him, making it look as if he had carelessly fell asleep while forgetting to put the scissors away.

His task completed, as with a thorough thought of victory in his head, he slowly sat down and closed his eyes, awaiting first light to watch the beatings unfold.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**

There was a small screech from Sango as the morning sun came up. Inuyasha sleepily opened his eyes to see Sango shaking Shippo hard, Miroku half knocked out behind her, a large red mark on her ass, apparently from a rather hard pinch. Kagome was frowning and looking down at the scissors.

Inuyasha suppressed a small smile as he heard Sango screaming, "You little brat, I'm gonna beat the living daylights out of you for this, you freaking little prankster!"

Shippo managed to squeak out a small defense. "I swear, I didn't do it! I didn't even know Kagome had those things in there!"

Kagome frowned and sighed. "Let him down, Sango."

Sango growled at Kagome. "But Kagome, I can't just let him get away with this!"

Kagome frowned and took Shippo from her quickly. "He didn't do it. That much I'm sure of. One, he can't hold the scissors in one hand. His hands are too tiny and using scissors with two hands makes them very hard to keep straight. He probably would have poked you with them first."

Sango huffed gently and sat down, both because her energy had been burned up in her rage and because she wanted to hide her exposed tush.

Kagome set Shippo down and looked at him critically. "Alright, Shippo, did you or did you not cut Sango's Kimono and demon fighting outfit?"

Shippo shook his head. "I swear, Kagome, I learned my lesson! I didn't do it."

Kagome smiled gently and pet his head. "I believe you, Shippo. But the question is, who would. I wouldn't do it, she's my friend, Miroku probably would, but he's conked out right now and he probably would have just started pinching and fondling as soon as he could instead of just waiting for this morning, so that only leaves..." She turned to Inuyasha and put her hands on her hips. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up and frowned. "What? Why would I want to cut open Sango's kimono and demon hunter suit?"

Kagome looked Inuyasha straight in the eye, which unnerved him a bit. She didn't get angry with him often, and he could easily overpower her physically, but she had a lot of power over him, not just with the necklace, but mentally as well.She gently tapped his shoulder and a bead of sweat rolled down his face. Kagome sighed gently and stood up, arms crossed. "Inuyasha, tell the truth, were you trying to get Shippo in trouble with Sango?"

Inuyasha snorted and stood up. "Feh, I wouldn't do something so stupid." He started to walk out of the hut, but Kagome followed him, still giving him that stern glare. "What is your problem, wench? I told you, I didn't do anything!" He growled and walked a little fast, Kagome increasing her speed to keep up with him.

When she got right next to him, She turned her head so that she could see the side of his face. "Inuyasha, I know that you're lying, now please admit that you were trying to get Shippo in trouble!"

Inuyasha growled. "Fine, I was trying to get the brat in trouble, happy now?"

Kagome frowned. "I knew it!" She grabbed his ear, causing him to yelp gently. "Come on, you owe Shippo and Sango an apology."

Inuyasha growled and yanked his ear away from her. "No way. I refuse to apologize to that brat after everything he's done to me and Sango will kill me if she finds out! No way!"

He stomped off before she could stop him. Kagome clenched her fists. She knew Inuyasha could sometimes be juvenile, but she never really thought he would go so low as to try and blame something he did on Shippo. She sighed and rubbed her head. She was normally against vengeance and such, but in Inuyasha's case, she did think that he deserved something. She turned back to the hut, wanting to go and talk to Shippo and Sango about this.

**END: CHAPTER 9**


	10. What a bratty Hanyou deserves

1An update a day keeps the flamers away, that's my new motto. I suggest that all authors take this to heart, lol. Anyway, here is another chapter for you all to laugh at. Just remember, that this fic is currently running off of all your ideas as I am running low on them, having originally intended to end this story at six chapters. Anyway, with your happy reviews, please send some of those wonderful ideas this way, neh?"

_**Chapter 10: You bratty hanyou!**_

Kagome didn't have to think hard about what to do about Inuyasha's childish behavior. If a good spanking could straighten out a kitsune, then he was pretty sure that it could do the same for a childish hanyou. Of course, Inuyasha would never willingly bend over to take a licking, that much she was sure of, and she didn't want to use the prayer beads because he would be feeling a lot of pain anyway.

Inuyasha was currently out in the woods, probably griping. Kagome had consulted with Sango about this and had earned several giggles from her friend with the idea of the tough hanyou being given such a childish punishment. Still, she was willing to help and had quickly prepared a plan for this. She went into the woods and found two sturdy trees. She whittled a half hole out of each of them so that the looked a lot like a stalk that people were put in. This would be perfect for keeping Inuyasha still. She suspended one tree up above so that it could be dropped easily when the hanyou was in place.

Kagome went in search of the victim in question, having an innate sense as to where he was. Shippo had fallen asleep in the hut, still in his diaper. Even though she was angry with Inuyasha at the moment for trying to get Shippo in trouble, she was still being stern with the little kitsune for all of his pranks earlier. At least he was starting to learn his lesson, that was one less trouble maker to deal with.

She found Inuyasha sitting on the branch of a young tree in a rather out-of-the-way clearing. She looked up at him and frowned. "Inuyasha!" she called up, trying to sound semi-friendly."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "What do you want?" he asked down at her. "If it's about this morning, I still say I had nothing to do with it."

Kagome sighed gently and shook her head. So stubborn... oh well, he would learn. "No, it's not about that, I just wanted to see if you would come and walk with me a bit."

Inuyasha was still skeptical. She was way too friendly for just having a fight with him earlier. Still, he decided, walking with you was better than just sitting and doing nothing. At least it seemed that she had let the whole thing blow over. He jumped down from the tree and nodded. "Feh, alright, I'll walk with you then."

Kagome smiled as they began to walk, her slightly in front of him so that she could lead him where they needed to go. Little was said between the two of them, mainly because there was almost nothing to be said anyway. Nothing had happened recently that they couldn't talk about without getting into an argument.

After about ten minutes of walking, they arrived at the tree on the ground with the half circle carved out of it. It was a rather large tree, about up to Kagome's stomach in terms of it's current horizontal position. Inuyasha eyed the tree curiously. "What's with that tree?" he asked, eyeing the space that had been carved out of it.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know... maybe there's something on the other side?"

Inuyasha snorted, that was a stupid suggestion. What would be on the other side of the tree anyway? Then again... maybe there was something there that would do harm to them... or maybe there was some sort of bandit stash and they were using this as a road block to keep travelers away... Shrugging off all thought, Inuyasha walked over to it and started to peek over the side of the tree, choosing to look over the spot that had been carved considering that it was easiest to look over. He had to lay down on his stomach on the space to get a good look over the tree. His arms hung over the side to make sure there was nothing at the base. He heard a slight creak and tried to look up, but by the time he had started to raise himself off of the tree, a second one crashed on top of the one he was laying on. Surprisingly, it was a snug fit. He couldn't move around much, but it was semi-comfortable. He growled and squirmed around a lot. "Oy, what the hell's going on here!" he asked indignantly.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and walked over to his lower torso, the only place of him that was currently visible since the large tree hid his face and upper torso from view. "Just what you deserve, Inuyasha. I know that you were responsible for what happened back at Kaede's hut this morning and I must say that it was very childish and bratty of you. Sango is very displeased as well."

Sango stepped out of the underbrush, holding two well-crafted paddles in her hands. "Damn right I'm displeased, Inuyasha. You humiliated me just to get Shippo in trouble." She handed one of the paddles to Kagome and the two girls approached Inuyasha's kicking legs.

Kagome carefull avoided his legs and pat the padded against her hand. "So, we decided that if you want to act like a brat, then you should be punished like a brat."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the word 'punished.' They couldn't possibly mean... could they be talking about... they wouldn't! However, his fears were justified when he felt Kagome reach under him. He felt her undoing the sash that held his Hamaka in place. He squirmed around harder, trying to get her to give up, only to be rewarded with a sharp slap from presumably Sango. "Inuyasha, hold still! You brought this upon yourself, so you need to deal with the consequences of your actions."

Inuyasha grunted gently at the sting that the slap had inflicted. He obediently held still this time, not really desiring any more pain than what he knew was coming. Kagome finally managed to undo the sash now that Inuyasha was holding still. She gently pulled down his balloonish pants and the loincloth that he wore underneath. Both girls blushed gently, presented with his bare behind, as did Inuyasha, feeling their eyes on his backside.

Kagome rolled up her sleep and lifted the paddle above her head. Without another word, she let it fall, hitting the defenseless hanyou right in the center of his buttocks. Inuyasha gave a small gasp of pain and kicked out with one leg before calming down again. That had actually stung... a lot...

Sango reared up her own paddle and gave him a second slap on his butt, this one making a loud WHAP!

This pattern continued with the two women alternated from Kagome to Sango and back again. Inuyasha started to kick more violently and his behind started to redden considerably. Along with his kicking, he started to whimper, a few salty tears starting to form in his eyes, though he refused to let them fall.

SWAT! WHAP! SPLAT! SMACK! SPANK! WHAP! SMACK! SMACK! SWAT!

Finally, the grueling spanking forced the tears to fall. Inuyasha continued to kick, but his whimpering had changed to sobbing, with an occasional cry of pain as the paddle landed against his backside again. The two women were showing absolutely no mercy in this endeavor and he knew that he deserved it now. After a while, the smacking subsided and Inuyasha thought that the worst was over. He waited patiently for them to lift the log off of him as he listened to the rustling behind him and tried to calm his sobs.

However, it was obvious to him that they weren't going to let him up yet when he heard some sort of whooshing sound behind him, the kind of sound that you get when you wave a stick through the air. He gulped and kicked harder, trying to claw his way out of the tree trap. Then, he felt something wooden, cool, and very thin placed across his backside. He gasped a bit. "Sorry, Inuyasha, but we're not through yet."

Kagome and Sango were now both holding thin switches in their hands. They each raised their switches and Kagome let her's crash down, causing a long red streak to form across his already considerably red bottom. Inuyasha cried out louder than he had previously done and his sobs began anew. Almost as soon as Kagome had reared her switch back, Sango's swish down out of the air down onto the defenseless behind presented to her.

SWITCH! SWITCH! SWITCH!

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and he finally fell limp on the tree, his body still twitching when the blow landed on him and he still crying out in pain, but other than that, he remained totally still.

Twenty more blows were delivered from each of them before they finally let the switches fall from their grasps. Kagome bent down and gently started to massage his sore backside. "Inuyasha, do you promise to be good?" she asked in a very motherly tone.

Inuyasha nodded, though she couldn't see it and said, over and over, "Yes, yes, I promise, Kagome... I'm sorry."

Kagome sighed and nodded, pulling up his loincloth and hamaka before helping Sango to pull up the tree. Immediately, Inuyasha slide out of it and started rubbing his backside through his pants hard, tears still streaming down his face a bit.

Sango, her ego satisfied, turned and started to walk back to the village. Kagome smiled and gave Inuyasha a gentle hug, which he readily returned, whimpering a bit into her shoulder. "I am sorry, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and rubbed his back lightly before sighing. "It's not me that you have to apologize to, Inuyasha. Shippo is the one that you need to apologize to."

Inuyasha sighed, but nodded quickly. This had already been a serious blow to his pride, but after what he had just gone through, a simple apologize wouldn't hurt nearly as much. He stood up, wincing a bit. Kagome giggled and stood up, taking his hand. "Come on, I have some cold cream that will help your sore bottom, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled appreciatively at her as they started to walk back towards the village together.

**END CHAPTER**

There, next chapter up... I'm sure to get a lot of hate-mail from the Inuyasha character fans for this one, lol. I extend my love to thepurplepenguin who did an excellent oneshot similar to this chapter. Go check her out if you have time. The story is called A Hanyou's Horror. It's worth a good look.


	11. Plotting revenge and a round robin

1I return... yet again. Not that many care, I'm sure, but I think it is in my best interest to post something for you all to chew on for Thanksgiving, neh? Hope it's as delicious as that turkey you guys will no doubt be eating, hehehe.

_**Chapter 11: Round robin and plotting revenge**_

Inuyasha was now sitting in a tree, growling to himself loudly. How dare those two do that to him? Embarrassing him like he was a child... stripping him of not only his pants, but his pride too... oh, he would have revenge... he would humiliate them as they had done to him, that was for sure. Unconsciously, he rubbed his sore behind, it still being quite bruised from his punishment earlier. He leaped down out of the tree, still growling a bit, wicked thoughts churning in his mind. Oh, he knew what he would do... he knew... but how best to pull it off. They had been very elaborate about how they had punished him, luring him and setting a trap like that... meaning that his only course of action was to pull off something just as elaborate to get back at them. His thoughts were cut short as he saw movement near some bushes below him.

Jumping down, Inuyasha, reached into the bushes and was greeted by the grasp of Shippo's tail. He lifted the kitsune up by his tail and was greeted by his diaper. Inuyasha would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that the kid also had a large collection of candy bars in his arms. Inuyasha growled. "Kagome didn't give you those did she?" he asked, in a matter of fact voice.

Shippo gulped gently. "Well, um... define the word 'gave' please."

Inuyasha growled again and tucked the child under his arm, walking back to the village. He quivered a bit, Inuyasha being able to feel it from how he was holding the boy. He grinned to himself, quickly wiping it off as he neared the village where Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were currently trying to dig each other out of a large pit of mud, fresh mud. Inuyasha looked down at the small boy and there was a very dangerous glint in his eye as he walked over to them.

Sango and Miroku both glared daggers at Shippo while Kagome just sighed and rubbed as much mud off of herself as she could. "Take him inside, Inuyasha, we'll be in soon to talk with him."

Inuyasha was a bit annoyed that she wouldn't let him deal with the kid, but he did as told and brought Shippo inside, sitting him down in a chair and sitting down across from him to keep an eye on the child.

It took a few minutes of intense glaring before Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all came back in. Kagome picked up Shippo and sat in a triangle formation with Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha just watched. He hadn't been the victim, so he saw no reason to make the boy suffer himself.

Kagome draped Shippo over her lap and sighed, grabbing his shorts and pulling them down. "Shippo, I am really starting to get annoyed with you acting this way all the time. The more pranks you pull, the more severe these punishments will become, is that understood?"

Shippo nodded gently. "Yes ma'am..."

Kagome smiled a bit. "Good boy." She slapped his rump nice and hard, making him cry out loudly. She continued to smack his butt and he continued to wail and scream and squirm.

SMACK, SLAP, SMACK, SPANK, SPLAT!

After about five minutes, she stopped and looked at his quickly reddening bottom. Shippo relaxed a bit, thinking that she was going to let him up now... but he gulped again when he was taken from her lap by Miroku and was placed over his lap. He barely had enough time to gulp again before the spanking started anew.

SMACK, SMACK, SPLAT!

As Miroku spanked, he looked over at Sango with a slightly naughty grin plastered on his face. Sango growled at him a bit, clenching her fists. If he was trying to hit on her, a spanking fetish was not the best way to get her attention.

WHACK, SMACK, SPLAT!

After another five minutes, Shippo now sobbing hard, and coughing a bit, Sango lifted him over her lap. He shook his head gently and squirmed a bit. "Please stop, I promise to be good!"

Sango sighed and simply raised her hand without saying a word and smacked his butt again, just as Kagome and Miroku had done. Out of the three that had been wronged, she was the strongest, so Shippo was definitely in a world of hurt right now. He let out loud wails as she slapped his arse over and over again, the sounds vibrating throughout the cottage.

WHACK! WHACK! SMACK! SMACK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Sango stopped after her five minutes were up and handed the sobbing kitsune over to Kagome, who cradled him for a bit. "There now, there now... it's okay, Shippo... You truly promise to be a good boy this time?"

Shippo nodded gently and sniffled. "Yes, yes I promise, Kagome... no more pranks, no more..." he sobbed a bit more and sniffled, hugging her tightly as she pulled up his pants.

Kagome gently placed him in the corner, telling him to stay there until she told him to come out. She sighed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before walking away for a bit. Shippo shivered gently and sighed.

Inuyasha, this whole time had been deep in thought. Yes... now he had the perfect plan concocted within that devious mind of his for those two wenches... oh, they would pay...

**END CHAPTER**


	12. Revenge is sweet!

Wow, I'm actually updating. A miracle, isn't it? Several loyal reviewers have been anxiously awaiting the climax to this question: Is Inuyasha gonna spank Kagome and Sango? The answer: Read the chapter to find out!

Revenge, Revenge, Revenge

It was bright and sunny out. No clouds could be seen for miles and a gentle breeze blew by, keeping the heat of a summer day at bay for a while. Shippo sat outside Kaede's hut, grumbling and scratching his backside. It didn't hurt anymore, but the diaper was starting to make it itch. Kagome, who had been sitting not too far away, walked over and smiled at him gently. "Here…" she said, picking him up an taking him inside. She believed that the boy had suffered enough and she gently undid his pants and discarded the used diaper, allowing him to go back to his normal clothes.

Shippo smiled happily and wagged his tail gently, hugging Kagome tightly. "Thank you, Kagome! You're the best."

Kagome smiled gently and hugged Shippo back. "Just promise me that you won't do anything that would force me to put another diaper on you, Shippo."

Shippo nodded gently and smiled at her, his tail still wagging. "I promise!" he told her, crossing his heart to prove it.

Kagome nodded in satisfaction and sent the young kit away for a bit. Kagome walked out to find Sango waiting for her there. "Hi Sango." She frowned. "What's the matter? You look pretty serious."

Sango shrugged. "Inuyasha ran off into the woods on his own, claiming that he smelt something funny. The odd thing is, he told me to come here and get you and to hurry after him."

Kagome frowned and scratched her head. "That doesn't sound like Inuyasha… Usually he just gallops off on his own and leaves us out to dry, saying he can handle the situation himself."

Sango chuckled a bit. "Perhaps he's finally opening up a bit?" she suggested, though it sounded a little far-fetched to her as well.

Kagome shrugged. "Regardless, We'd better hurry up and get after him, ne?"

Sango nodded and the two of them darted off, leaving Shippo, Kilala, and Miroku back in the village, just in case a few of the demons snuck through. As they ran, Kagome frowned gently, sensing no demonic aura in the area, except for the faint one that Inuyasha gave off when he was around. "Sango, something's wrong… I don't sense anything…"

Sango shook her head. "Neither do I…" before either of them could say anything more, they both tripped on a tightened rope beneath their feet. Both fell forward, landing squarely over a large log in the way. Both of them were startled, but they turned, trying to get up, only to find themselves pinned down by none other than Inuyasha. He was sitting on top of their backs, his weight evenly distributed between them, enough to make sure they couldn't move, but not enough to cause them injury. "What took you two so long?" he asked with a grin.

Kagome grunted gently and squirmed a bit. "Inuyasha, what's up with you? Let us up now or I'll say the word!"

Inuyasha smirked again and tugged at the necklace a bit. "Hehe, you wouldn't dare while I was on top of both you and Sango like this, Kagome. If you do, both of you might end up getting hurt."

Kagome frowned, seeing the logic behind Inuyasha's words. Sango grunted a bit and shifted. "What's this all about, Inuyasha?" she demanded.

Inuyasha shrugged gently. "Oh nothing much… just payback for the humiliation that you two instilled upon me earlier." He reached down with both hands and slowly pulled up Kagome's skirt and Sango's kimono. Both knew instantly what was going to happen and only doubled their efforts to get away now.

Kagome gulped gently. "Inuyasha, we only punished you because you deserved it! We don't deserve a spanking!"

Inuyasha smirked again and forced Kagome's panties down while undoing Sango's battle suit so that her bare buttocks was in plain sight. "Hmph, in my mindset you do. You humiliated me, both of you, when I had done nothing to you two personally. You just did it to stick up for a little brat. Well, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." He raised his hands, one over Kagome's behind, one of Sango's.

Both girls closed their eyes and clenched their bottoms as the first slaps came raining down. They gasped as they felt the pain rocket up their butts and into their lower backs. Inuyasha was quite ambidextirous, that much was sure, and he demonstrated it nicely, each slap with either hands being just as powerful as the opposite and making sure that the power was balanced enough so that they would get a good sting without going overboard.

Kagome gasped and whimpered lightly, her butt turning pink quickly, not used to such rough treatment. She could only recall being spanked two or three times in her childhood and then it had always been over her skirt and only about ten slaps. One thing was for sure, Inuyasha was going to be doing this for a lot more than just ten slaps.

Sango herself had received a good share of childhood spankings with her brother Kohaku from their father, and they had stung. He had been a rough but loving disciplinarian, but that was nothing compared to what Inuyasha was doing now. Her butt, though more used to such treatment, was also turning pink quickly and both girls were started to whimper and sob a bit.

Inuyasha himself was thoroughly enjoying the sweet taste of revenge. Every slap he landed and ever whimper they let out was music to his ears as he thought of how they had whipped his ass earlier. If he had possessed a tail, he probably would have been wagging it out of joy right now.

Time went on, with the spanking growing increasingly more and more painful as the minutes droned by. Kagome and Sango's posteriors were starting to resemble cherries as Inuyasha smacked them. After a while, he stopped and let them sob for a bit, their feet kicking and their upper bodies squirming underneath him. "Now, I want an apology from each of you for the spanking that I was given earlier." He demanded, raising his hands to show that he would continue the spanking if they didn't answer soon.

Immediately, the two girls nodded and said almost at the same time, "We're sorry, Inuyasha-san!" Inuyasha smiled gently and lowered his hands gently, jumping off of them. "Great, see you girls later… by the way, Sango, Tell Miroku hi for me." He laughed loudly and sped off.

Sango, knowing what Inuyasha meant, quickly raced to get her butt covered and growled as threateningly as she could in her condition over at the bushes, which rustled just a bit in response. Kagome sniffled and pulled up her panties gently, wincing at the sting. "Miroku saw the whole thing?" she asked.

Sango nodded and rolled up a sleeve, her tears already dry. "Kagome, you go back to the village and talk to Inuyasha… I have to go and 'talk' to someone else right about now…"

Kagome nodded, knowing better than to argue with Sango once she got angry. She got up and gave a small smile to her friend. "Just be sure to go easy on him… we need him alive."

Sango stood up and cracked her knuckles. "I can't promise anything…"

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()+

And there's your new chapter, so quit bugging me! Anyway, I can't help but feel as if this fic has, somewhere along the line, diverted from the original plot almost completely… it was originally an innocent prank-pulling story with one minor smacking in it… I don't know what happened, but I do know that I'm not complaining. Anyways, new chapter will be up soon.


	13. A monk's repentance

Been a while since you've seen me around here, hasn't it? I am done making excuses since someone always comes up and finds a way to shoot it down. Anyway, I'll continue writing this story for a while longer, but it looks as if I will be ending it soon… don't worry, I promise everyone a rather romantic climax.

BTW, whoever 'Josh' is, you can forget about the lemon. I do not now, nor do I ever intend to write sex stories. There may be sex in my stories, but it won't be graphic. Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have plans for sex in this story at all. Now, on with the fic! BTW, this chapter is solely SanxMiro love/hate fluff stuff.

**A monk's Redemption**

Sango plodded through the forest quickly, her butt still aching from Inuyasha's spanking. Though during that, she couldn't help but feel… strangely funny because of it. This whole situation had gotten so out of hand, all because Shippo had found a gag kit and she had spanked him for his pranks. Now, all of a sudden, everyone was spanking everyone else. She rubbed her head a bit, reminding herself that she was about to do the same thing to someone else…

She found Miroku sitting next to a stream, apparently helping himself to a drink. He hadn't noticed her yet. She snuck up behind him quickly and gripped his shoulder, causing him to stiffen. "Hey there, Hentai." She greeted with a growl.

Miroku turned to her, acting as innocent as he possibly could. "My dear Sango, whatever could you be talking about?" he asked.

Sango let go of him, crossing her arms. "Nice try, but we all know that you were there when Inuyasha was spanking Kagome and I." She found herself blushing at the mere mention of the incident.

Miroku raised his hands defensively. "Come now, Sango, do you really think I would do something like that?"

Sango clenched her fists. "If the past is any indication, then yes, I believe you would."

Miroku shrugged gently. "Very well, I won't lie this time, since you seem so adamant about forcing it out of me. I just happened to be passing by and heard you and Kagome screaming, so I went to see what was going on."

Sango crossed her arms. "If you saw Inuyasha, then why didn't you stop him?"

Miroku shrugged again. "I felt it best not to interfere with domestic matters. Besides, I was behind you when…"

Sango's blush intensified and her hands went to her butt, rubbing it a bit. He had gotten a perfect view of her naked behind! "MIROKU!"

Miroku flinched for a second, expecting a slap, but none came. He looked at Sango and noticed that she was still seething. But it was a different kind of seething. She almost looked like an angry mother more than a violated woman. He felt rather small under her gaze like this. "Yes?" he asked.

Sango clenched her fist again and sat cross-legged, sighing a bit. "I am not going to slap you this time…"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked, skeptical of her alterior motives.

Sango nodded gently. "Yes…" her hand snaked out and grabbed his robe, pulling him over her lap quickly. "At least, not on your face."

Now, Miroku had seen this happen enough times in the group to have a good idea of what she meant. He started to squirm a bit, but Sanko pinned him down forcefully. She was getting much stronger, he noticed. Then, he felt her hand reach down towards the bottom of his robe and for the first time in a long time, HE was the one who felt violated. The robe came up and he gave a small gasp as he felt a cool breeze trickle over his lower areas. He was only wearing a loin cloth, one that looked like it would snap should enough pressure be applied to it.

Sango blushed heavily, but her resolve strengthened when she thought of how he had watched her time and time again, even after she had messed up his face. She grabbed the loin cloth and quickly lowered it, now faced with the monk's pale white bottom. Though she couldn't see it, Miroku was blushing furiously now.

Sango sighed a bit and raised her hand for a second, not really comfortable with doing this for some reason. She had had no qualms about spanking shippo since he was already a brat, and Inuyasha had dismembered her clothes… so why was it so hard to smack the ass of a monk that was always groping her? She shut off her brain at that instant, not wanting to formulate an answer and started to rapidly smack Miroku's backside, noticing how quickly each swat turned his behind from pale white to a nice shade of pink.

For the first several swats, Miroku only grunted and squirmed unpleasantly over her lap. It wasn't until the thirtieth slap or so that he really started to feel it. He started to clench his fists and his teeth, attempting to keep quiet as she continued. He kicked a few times after a particularly hard swat to his lower buttock.

Sango's blush continued to intensify as she stared down at his two glowing cheeks. They were already on a fast track to becoming red as a strawberry. Obviously, Miroku had never been spanked before. He probably hadn't felt any sort of pain down near his butt before. Then again, many monks did lead pampered lives up to the point that they left their monastery and mast Mushin didn't seem like the kind of man to take disciplinary action with Miroku.

Finally, after the seventieth slap, she started to get little whimpers out of him. His squirming became more desperate and she figured now she had his attention. "Alright, Miroku, do you plan on watching me bath any time soon?" she asked, her voice level.

Miroku shook his head quickly. "No, Sango!" he answered.

Sango nodded, liking that answer. "And are you going to grope me again any time soon?" she asked, her hand coming down even harder on him now. She couldn't help but notice how each cheek bounced so much after she had struck it.

Miroku shook his head again and gave a cry of pain as his butt was struck again. "N-no, Sango!"

Sango nodded. "Good." She stopped striking him with her hand and let it fall to her side. Mirkou, thinking it was over, began to get up, but Sango held him down. "We're not done yet."

Miroku gave a sound halfway between a sob and a sigh and relaxed over her lap again. Then, he felt her grabbing at his foot and looked back in time to see her taking the wooden sandal he always wore off. His face paled visibly. "S-Sango, please, I ask for forgiveness!"

Sango pinned him down harder, sensing his want to escape, like an animal cornered by a hunter. She gave him an overly cheerful smile and placed the cool wood of the sandal against his backside, making him wince. "And you'll get it as soon as your butt is cherry red!" she announced, raising the sandal and bringing it down as hard as she could on his unprotected behind.

Now Miroku let all guard drop. He started clawing at the ground, frantic to get away from this, his legs kicking wildly as blow after blow from the sandal struck his buttocks. He no longer made an effort to contain his cries of pain and he cried and whimpered for all he was worth.

Samgp continued the punishment for a good block of time before finally letting the painful implement fall from her hand. She stretched her arm a bit, it being very tired from a strenuous workout. Sango sighed gently and let go of Miroku, who clawed his way off of her lap quickly, and began rubbing his bottom furiously.

Sango blushed and looked away as he did so, no longer wishing to see her handiwork. "Well, I think I'm done here… No more peeping, right Miroku?" she asked.

Miroku nodded gently. "Yes Sango…" He blushed gently as he looked at her and covered his butt with his robe. "Forgive me."

Sango nodded gently. "Of course, I've forgiven you before, haven't I? Just no more."

Miroku nodded and sighed. "So, did you enjoy the view?"

Sango stopped in the middle of rising to her feet. "Wh-what kind of question is that!" she asked.

Miroku shrugged. "Just a question."

Sango blushed deeper. "It… was alright… but you tired out way too early."

Miroku grinned. "So you're saying you would have liked it to last longer?"

Sango glared at him. "Are you saying you want another one?" she asked, rolling up her sleeve.

Miroku's grin quickly disappeared and he shook his head. "That won't be necessary." He told her, quickly getting up and leaving, not wanting to give her another chance.

Sango sighed and got up, rubbing the hand and arm she had smacked him with. It tingled gently…

**END CHAPTER**

Gotta love it, ne? Once again, no lemons, no sex involved in this story, just good old fashioned smackings… lol, now I just need to figure out good situations for a few more pairings for them… which would you all want to see next: Inuyasha/Miroku, Miroku/Inuyasha, Sango/Kagome, Kagome/Sango, Shippo/Someone, Kilala/Someone, or Someone/Kilala

Those are the pairings I'm planning to throw in for kicks… keep in mind that the name to the left of the slash is the one giving the spanking and the one to the right is the one receiving. Please lemme know so I can figure out a good situation for the next chapter, lol.


End file.
